Twins on a Train
by Nerd.Is.A.Compliment
Summary: What Fred and George do after they say goodbye to Harry and Ron on the train in Philosophers  Sorcerers  Stone.   One-Shot. Please R


Twins on a train

Listen, we're going down the middle of the train-Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Blimey, Harry Potter," George said as they walked down the hall.

"You reckon all the rumors about him are true?" Fred asked.

"Well that one about him being half hinky-punk always seemed a bit dodgy to me."

"Didn't we make that one up?"

"Oh yeah. And to think Ron would've bought it if Percy hadn't come along and ruined everything."

"He's going to be completely unbearable, now that he's a Prefect," Fred groaned as they let Angelina Johnson pass them through the doors connecting the cars. Fred winked but she ignored him.

"If he tries to dock points from me I'll toss him in the lake with the Giant Squid," George said, moving into the next compartment.

"Why would he dock points from his own House?"

"Because he's perfect Prefect Percy. That's why," George imitated Percy's stern voice. "Now, now, you two, I want Gryffindor to win the House Cup as much as you do, but I simply cannot allow you to continue on with your ridiculous pranks, as they are a danger to you and those around you. Let this be a lesson to you: if you truly care about your House you will make the effort to abide by the rules like everyone else." He and Fred laughed as they entered Lee's compartment.

"Hullo, Lee. How's your summer been?"

The dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks looked up from the book he was reading. When he saw who had arrived he broke out into a huge grin.

"About time you two got here. I was beginning to think you'd decided not to come to school this year."

"A brilliant idea," Fred said, "but alas, we were saddled with the unfortunate task of escorting our baby brother onto the train."

"That's right, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts," Lee said. "Ginny's the only one left, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and she's furious about it. Probably still begging mum to let her come along with us."

"Well, she's only got a year left to wait," Lee said, returning his gaze to his book.

"Yes, we're all excited, I'm sure," Fred said dismissively. "Anyway, guess who George and I met at the station?"

"Who?" Lee asked without any real interest.

"Harry Potter."

It took Lee a moment to register what had just been said, and when he did, his eyes shot up and the book tumbled from his hands.

"H-Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

"No, Lee," George said, "the other Harry Potter famous across the entire wizarding world for getting rid of You-Know-Who when he was just a baby."

"Bloody hell," Lee mumbled, reaching down to pick up his book. "What was he like?"

"Seemed alright," Fred said. "He's actually sharing a compartment with Ron right now."

"Hope Ron will be able to handle himself in the presence of fame itself," George joked. Lee shook his head.

"Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express . . ."

The three sat in silence, but as it was not in their nature to be still for a long time, they were quick to break it.

"So, Lee, how's about letting us have a look at this tarantula of yours," Fred said. Lee snapped out of his thoughts and grinned.

"Wait until you see it, it's absolutely huge," Lee said, reaching up to the luggage rack to grab his suitcase.

"If it's a big as you described, Lee, we're likely to have an acromantula on our hands instead of a tarantula," Fred said.

"I'll bet it's just a regular old spider," George said. "Probably not even bigger than my thumb."

"Sod off," Lee snapped, propping his suitcase onto the seat and undoing the clasps. "This thing'll eat your hand off if you aren't careful. I nearly lost a finger just trying to get it into . . . the . . ."

Lee froze, staring down in horror at his suitcase. Fred and George peeked over his shoulders to get a better look. Inside, among the jumbled mess of clothes, school supplies, and junk was a glass jar large enough to hold a good-sized rat. But what had caught their attention was the lid lying on top of a pair of graying socks, right next to the empty jar.

"Bloody hell . . ." George muttered. Lee swore and dropped to his hands and knees, searching the floor of the compartment.

"Can't have gotten far," he said, sticking his head under the seats. "Compartment's not that big, and I've kept the door shut."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Uh, Lee . . ."

Lee sat up to look at them. They stared at each other for a moment, then all three raced for the compartment door, silently praying that Lee's tarantula had found a nice group of Slytherins to hang out with. Or perhaps a certain newly-crowned Prefect.


End file.
